This present invention relates to a logic-controlled light with an emitter and sensor which identify and shine a burst of light or radiation onto a rapidly moving or rotating or vibrating or repeating element, and an illuminating system or wheel containing the logic-controlled light. The lighting system illuminates the tire and/or wheel areas of a vehicle. In particular, the illuminating system may be used to make the wheel area, spokes and/or lugs selectively appear to be stopped and/or animated as they rotate when driving the vehicle. Also, customized information on the side of the tire can be communicated in a predetermined manner as the tire rotates.
The use of vehicles for displaying messages and advertising products for sale has existed for some time. The large number of vehicles and their exposure to the public provide an excellent source for such messages and advertising. The message can be displayed in any convenient location on the vehicle such as bumpers and the like. Persons have the option of purchasing a variety of messages printed on a plastic sheet with an adhesive back to attach the sheet to bumpers. Signs are also available with magnets to temporarily attach the sign to a side door of the vehicle. Stickers on the windows of vehicles are also used to provide identification and to display various types of information. Essentially every convenient vehicle location is used in some way for written information as well as for graphical displays. Signs may also be added to the top of the vehicle which are illuminated to display a message on the sign, particularly at night.
Some locations are more convenient than others depending on the type of information and the movement of the vehicle. For example, the side of a tire is used for messages for the slow moving or stationary vehicle. Normally tires have a black tread and sidewall and many tires have white letters displayed on their sidewalls to advertise the tire manufacturer. The demand for raised white letters on the sidewall of the tire has become greater as owners have become more interested in making a statement by displaying information on the side of their tires. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,436 molded rubber articles are disclosed for use on tire sidewalls to provide a combination of decorative, multi-colored, personalized, safety-enhancing and utilitarian type information. The rubber articles provide limitless styling for the vehicle which is stopped or near stopped. However, this location is not desirable for the traveling vehicle due to high speed tire rotation.
The sidewall of a tire can be used to display written and graphical indicia if the tire can be made to appear stationary while the vehicle is moving. Stroboscopic instruments are common in the industry for making moving bodies intermittently visible by illuminating a part of the body with bright flashes of light. Short flashes of very bright light can make a portion of an object appear stationary, if the frequency of the flashes is synchronized to the movement of the object. However, stroboscopes in the industry are normally used for inspections of rotating machinery and are usually hand carried or tripod mounted. Stroboscopes in the art are not designed for displaying information on the side of a rotating tire or making a wheel assembly appear stationary or animated.
In today's society the purchase of an automobile is often the second largest purchase made during an individual's lifetime. As such, the automobile is the outward manifestation of most individual's self-esteem, social progress and identity. Most late model automobiles have some label, vanity tag, emblem, detailing, or signature to make the mass-produced vehicle unique. The current emphasis is on automobile rims or wheels. One wheel continues to spin when the vehicle stops and the overall cost is quite high. Similar effects to those accomplished mechanically with such wheel spinners may be accomplished with creative lighting.
General lighting of vehicles and the area around a vehicle for aesthetic effects, and to attract the attention of others to an operator's vehicle, has become something that has considerable economic value in the industry. People like to show off their vehicles.
Reflection of light from an automobile tire is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,376. This patent discloses using an adjustable light reflector attached to the valve of the tire. The light protrudes just outside the outermost edge of the tire's sidewall so as to reflect light once each rotation of the wheel creating a flickering effect. The reflector is illuminated by the lights of other vehicles and information is not displayed on the reflector.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,274 discloses a stroboscopic device for displaying indicia, including written and graphical information, on the side of a tire as the vehicle is moving. In particular, the indicia is made to appear stationary as the tire rotates by illuminating the tire with bright flashes of light.